


Vertigo

by ComradeLeon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComradeLeon/pseuds/ComradeLeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batman and The Batgirl decide how their relationship would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Головокружение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469322) by [MasterIota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota)



> I own nothing related to Batman and its media.

“I’d like to check this book out.”

“May I see your library card.” The bespectacled redhead asked with a bored voice as she continued to scan books that were long since overdue.

“Oh, yes, sorry, of course… here” He dove his hand into his coat  pocket and fumbled for a minute and removed the piece of laminated paper from its confines. He handed it to the librarian and she took it without hesitation.

“And your book,” She grumbly muttered punching in the keys W A Y N…. her eyes widen behind her framed spectacles as she read the card once again. Bruce Wayne. Bruce fucking Wayne. Eccentric billionaire in a public library! She looked up in shock to see the face of the handsome philanthropist, only he wore a pair of horn rimmed glasses.

“Bru-“

“Shhhhh” Bruce placed his finger on her lips.

“Come and talk to me when you’re done, you know where to find me.” He smiled and Barbara nodded as she handed him his book back. Bruce waved her goodbye and vanished in the library. Who ever knew that the day will come when Bruce Wayne went and met up with her.

[-[-[-[]-]-]-]-]

Under the Column of _Biology_ sat Bruce Wayne, on the floor,  an Encyclopedia about bats was opened on his lap. Barbara saw him there. He looked very much like a kid, fascinated by the flying foxes. Barbara knew that even with her Eidetic Memory, Bruce could read much faster than her. She sat down beside him, thankful that the shelves were covering them.

“Who knew how clever Clark is? I mean Glasses? Nobody even recognized me.” He whispered to the redhead who leaned her head on his shoulder.

“It’s a surprise for you to be here. The only times we see each other is in the shower or out patrolling.” She kissed his chin and snuggled closer.

Truth be told their relationship was on the bottom of their list but who knew a simple sparring match could lead to this? Turns out Barbara had a huge crush on Bruce Wayne and an even massive crush Batman. How shocked she was when she found out they were two of the same people. B Gordon held her emotions in check whenever they were out in the field or simply in the cave. Never once thinking about Bruce and his handsome face, his Adonis body, his night-black hair, eyes that would pierce through yours in the most delightful of ways… okay maybe she thought about him a little… okay a lot.

“Hey, I had some free time. Gotham has been quiet for some time and that’s not good. And what do you mean we only meet at the shower? We see each other in the cave, my room, even the batmobile.” Bruce turned the page he was reading. Barbara wasn’t concerned about people overhearing them. She knew Bruce would’ve picked a spot where less people would be in so hence the Biology section. The only people who would be here are Dr. Jannet Bocks and good ol’ Mrs. Kreame. Both of whom lost their apartments to Firefly just last week. So Bruce and Barbara guess they’re too busy to go to the library and check whatever anatomy the Dr. is fussing about they have it.

“Okay, okay, jeez.” She leaned up and kissed his jaw. “We periodically see each other, and never outside.” Bruce smiled at her comment. True, while they sought out each other it was mostly when they were out on a mission of some sorts.

“I was thinking of changing that.” Bruce’s was serious, when was it not? But Barbara had been with him and studied him, knowing this voice pitch was different from his normal brooding voice.

“I was thinking.” He closed the book and tossed it back to the shelf it came from and with perfect accuracy the book landed in its empty spot. He grabbed Barbara’s hand and kissed it. The redhead was silent. Was this what she was thinking? After so many times of bugging Batman to date Barbara Gordon, was this it?

The Batman turned towards her and looked at her directly in her eyes. Barbara could feel a shiver traveling down her spine. He was hot. Its like someone took clay and threw it into a volcano. The Origin of Batman. Maybe she was overanalyzing stuff, maybe this was different. She hopes to god that its not. Oh how she hopes.

“After much thought and persuasion from both you and Alfred, with the slight push from Selina,” Barbara decided to have a talk with Selina, both to thank her and warn her to stay away from her man. Her Batman. Call her possessive. “I-“ She looked at him with angry eyes. Bruce just smiled, he loved the way she pouted, like a cute little puppy. “We think  it’s a good idea to go public. To date openly and buy you stuff. Of course the tabloids would be all over you but see I devised a plan!” Barbara mentally facepalmed herself. Of course he had a plan. He was Batman, he has a plan for making a plan. And if that plan fails, there is a back up plan.

“Bruce,” She started and Wayne looked at her, a hand in his coat pocket. “Listen babe, I don’t care about the tabloids or the newpaper or even my friends being jealous. I just want you. The real you. So no plans.” The Batgirl placed her hand on his chin and Bruce leaned in closer.

“You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me Babs. I don’t want to screw this up.” Bruce confessed, slouching his shoulders In a very un-Batmanish manner. He looked back at her eyes, and saw the sincerity in her words, to her, his. Barbara smiled, it was so unlike Bruce Wayne, the tower of a man, to look so depressed. Not Batman, Batman always looked depressed.

“You know you could never hurt me Bruce. I love you. I always will.” She once again kissed his jaw, snaking her arms around him in a hug.

“You have to understand Barbara, there is a chance our identities could be linked as Batman and Batgirl, so whenever we are out in the field, no suggestive obscenity.” Bruce reprimanded. Leave it to Wayne to ruin the moment.

“Oh like this.” The redhead straddled him and started to grind their lower regions. She dragged her hands up his side and nestled at his hair, combing it to a black mess of strands. Bruce smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her. Two can play it that game.

With ease, he picked her up and gently placed her on the floor and began tickling her. Barbara could only let out a wave of laughter which Bruce happily milked  out of her.

“Like this.” Bruce never knew that his glasses were off. The head librarian on duty came to their section and quieted them. Luckily Bruce’s back was to her. Barbara sat up and apologized.

“Is there no apology from you young man.” The grouchy librarian pushed up her glasses and hissed.

Bruce turned around, his glasses on, and said “I’m sorry ma’am. My girlfriend and I got carried away.”

“Mr, what was your name.”

“Bruce, ma’am, Bruce Wayne.” Bruce calmly said, as he dusted his suit. He leaned down and helped Barbara up. She did but quickly held on to Bruce as leverage. The librarian’s mouth opened and blinked rapidly, but pushed on with her work, not caring who… maybe a bit… who the person was.

“Vertigo. Serves you right. I see it your shift is over Ms. Gordon, and unless you are serious about keeping this job I suggest you leave.” The librarian pointed at the door and quickly the two love birds walked out, hand in hand, feeling slightly ashamed like two teens getting caught in the act. The both exited the door. Barbara jumping up and down, getting what she wanted, which was Bruce. Bruce looking like the person who won the lottery, but with his fortune, who needs it.

“We have to get rid of these first.” Barbara reached over to him and removed his glasses. She threw them at a trash bin across the street and landed perfectly in. Barbara clutched his arm as Bruce walked them up to his favorite Bistro for an early dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a name for Batgirl/Batman pairing? I Read Forbidden from hobbitgrl, I suggest you read it if you like this pairing. I revel in hobbitgrl’s (fanfiction.net) works because I love how their relationship works. So complex yet fragile and teary yet hot. I dunno. I decided to make one-shots about them. I love BG’s character, KK’s character as well. But for the sake of the ship, future one-shots will be Barbara and Bruce and I’m still deciding on who to pair Ms. Kane with. I want to keep her interested in women, so maybe just an occasional straight relationship here and there.  
> Oh look at me ramble.   
> Thoughts?


End file.
